


Scared, Granger?

by SoftObsidian74



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 20:09:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftObsidian74/pseuds/SoftObsidian74
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco presents Hermione with a scary proposition on Halloween</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scared, Granger?

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for hp_halloween drabble exchange.

“Boo!” Ron and Harry shout, leaping from behind a pillar.

Irritation, not fear, directs my reproachful glare. “Honestly, you two, give it a rest!”

It’s not as if I’m incapable of being frightened, but logic and common sense usually diffuses irrational fear. 

They huff in defeat, and we walk on, towards the Great Hall. 

I always enjoy the frivolity, sweets and décor of Hogwarts’ Halloween Feast. It’s the pranks I loathe. I sigh as those two began to plot how to scare poor Ginny.

Bored, I rise to retire early.

As I exit, voices die, shadows grow, and suspicious footsteps fall behind me. 

I turn quickly, drawing my wand.

My breath hitches and my heart leaps inside my chest. 

Grey eyes cut through the darkness, nearly piercing my stoic veneer. 

“Did I scare you, Granger?”

Searching for brave words, I swallow. 

“Of course not, Malfoy.” My traitorous voice cracks.

He draws closer, his warm breath caressing my face as his hand covers mine. 

“Do you want me to?” he whispers.

Trusty logic and common sense fail me. Real fear grips me now.

You see, there are a few things that frighten me—

Forbidden lust,

Unspeakable need,

And kissing Draco Malfoy.


End file.
